Die letzte Nacht
by Rabasta
Summary: Das Leben spielt, wie es will. Es nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Wünsche und Nöte, Pläne und Vorhaben. Bellatrix Lestrange weiß das auch. OneShot.


So, da bin ich schon wieder. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als das hier zu schreiben. Ich hoffe natürlich, es gefällt euch auch. Der Einfall kam mir gestern ganz spontan. Ich freue mich über Kommentare, da ich doch ein bisschen mit mir gerungen habe, bevor ich das online gestellt habe. 

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer, mir gehört nichts, der guten Mrs. Rowling alles.  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Das Leben spielt, wie es will. Es nimmt keine Rücksicht auf Wünsche und Nöte, Pläne und Vorhaben. Bellatrix Lestrange weiß das auch.  
**Author's Note:** Bei Bedarf kann ich natürlich noch nähere Angaben machen, aber ich denke, ihr solltet erst einmal lesen und dann fragen...  
**Altersbeschränkung:** ca. 13, würde ich meinen. Es kommt eine Liebesszene vor, doch nicht sehr ausführlich.

**

* * *

**

**Die letzte Nacht**

**

* * *

**

Schnee tanzt vor dem Fenster und du beobachtest ihn regungslos. Es ist der 24. Dezember. Der _heilige_ Abend. Der Kiesweg, der die großen Gartenanlagen durchzieht, ist schneebedeckt und vereinzelt sind Fußstapfen im Dunkel der Nacht darauf zu erkennen. Deine Füße vor dir auf der Fensterbank sind kalt, doch es fällt dir kaum auf. Alles an dir ist kalt, so wie der Schnee, der draußen gegen die Scheibe schlägt.

Du fühlst die Leere in dir, die frostige Unnahbarkeit, die dich umgibt wie eine silbergraue Aura purer Eisigkeit. Es gab Momente in deinem Leben, die richtig waren, Momente, die schön waren, Momente, die _ausgefüllt_ waren. Momente, die sich zumindest so angefühlt haben. Du denkst mit einer gewissen Verachtung an sie zurück. Solche Momente finden ihre Existenz in gemeinsamen Streben, gemeinsamen Wünschen. Sie können nur bestehen, wenn Erwartungen erfüllt werden, die oft nicht zu erfüllen sind, wenn Opfer gebracht werden, die oft nicht zu bringen sind. Du hasst es, davon abhängig zu sein.

Die Türe knarrt und du schreckst auf. Ein schmaler Streifen Licht ergießt sich über den Boden. Du blinzelst ein wenig. Das Licht brennt in deinen Augen. „Mach' es aus", murmelst du tonlos und kannst den Blick nicht von dem grellen Streifen abwenden. Seine heißen Finger auf deiner Schulter lassen dich erschaudern. „Was willst du, Rodolphus?", fragst du. „Dich", antwortet er ebenso leise. „Ich habe Migräne", erwiderst du und gibst dich gar nicht erst der Hoffnung hin, diese schwache Lüge würde ihm genügen. Der Druck auf deiner Schulter verstärkt sich kurz, doch dann verschwindet er. Du bist nicht so einfältig und glaubst, er habe schon aufgegeben.

Mit allen Mitteln hast du versucht, dir deine Träume zu verwirklichen. Du konntest nicht wissen, dass es meist die falschen waren. Du hast immer bekommen, was du wolltest. Das Leben ist ein stetiges Geben und Nehmen und du kannst dich kaum damit abfinden, dass es dazu mehr als nur deine Person erfordert. Als du dich im St. Mungo's beworben hast, war dir klar, dass sie dich nehmen würden und du hast gehofft, diese Arbeit würde dich aufzehren. Vielleicht war dir nicht klar, wie sehr es dich nach etwas verlangte, dem du dich mit deinem ganzen Sein hingeben kannst. Anfangs konntest du das, es hat dich befriedigt und vielleicht war es einer dieser Momente erfüllter Hoffnungen. Doch es war nicht genug.

Rodolphus' Schritte entfernen sich und du hörst das Kratzen einer Schublade, die er aus der Kommode zieht. Du weißt, dass er nach Kerzen sucht, er tut das immer, wenn er mit dir schlafen will. Er entzündet eine nach der anderen, bis der ganze Raum in sanftem Geflacker der Flammen schwimmt und dann kommt er zurück zu dir an die gepolsterte Fensterbank und kniet sich neben dich. Er streichelt langsam über dein Haar, kringelt es um seinen Finger. Du schluckst. Sanft finden seine Lippen einen Weg über deinen Scheitel zu deiner Stirn und weiter deine hohen Wangenknochen entlang. Du spürst, wie dir ein wenig wärmer wird, doch deine Zehen frieren immer noch. „Nimm' mich, Bella!", flüstert er heiser gegen dein Ohr. „Wieso sollte ich?" Deine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein zitternder Hauch und du bist nicht ganz sicher, ob die Gänsehaut auf deinen Oberarmen von Kälte oder Hitze zeugt. „Weil ich dein Mann bin, und nur deiner. Und du meine Frau. Nur meine."

Der Dunkle Lord hat über dich gewacht. Er hat dich ausgebildet, mit allem was er hatte, und er machte dich zu seiner besten, entschlossensten Kriegerin. Es fiel dir leicht, die Techniken zu lernen, sie anzuwenden noch leichter. Wenn du mit ihm zusammen warst, warst du stark und bereit, das zu gebrauchen. Es war hart und es war wundervoll und wenn du kämpfst, bist du weniger die angesehene Heilern, weniger die geniale Schulabgängerin, weniger die geliebte Ehefrau, und mehr Bellatrix.

Du zitterst, als _dein Mann_ dich fordernd auf den Mund küsst. Er schmeckt nach dem guten Rotwein, der nur zu besonderen Anlässen getrunken werden soll. Dunkel erinnerst du dich daran, dass heute Weihnachten ist und er das als einen solchen Anlass ansieht. „Hast du gefeiert?", fragst du hastig, bevor er deinen Mund wieder mit seinen Lippen verschließen kann. „Ja", erwidert er mit rauer Stimme. „Rabastan und Lucius waren da." Er fährt mit dem Zeigefinger über deinen Nasenrücken, über deinen Mund und lässt ihn schließlich an deinem Hals entlang gleiten. Du ziehst pfeifend die Luft ein, als er die sensiblen Punkt kurz unter deinem Kinn erreicht. „Habt ihr euch amüsiert?", stößt du atemlos hervor. „Nicht halb so gut, wie wir uns jetzt amüsieren werden, Liebling."

Dein Meister hat dich mit den Unverzeihlichen umzugehen gelehrt. Dass Imperius nützlich ist und Crucio amüsant, doch dass der beste von allen die Welt in grünes Licht taucht. In Slytherin-Licht. Du hast dir deinen Ekel nicht anmerken lassen, wenn er dir das erzählte, und warst dir dessen selbst nicht bewusst. Vielleicht spürtest du, dass dein Meister Angst hatte. Angst vor dem Tod, den er so vielen anderen aus eben diesem Grund bescherte. In schwachen Momenten sagt dir eine Ahnung, dass er durch Avada etwas gefunden hatte, wodurch er die Gewalt über den Tod zu haben glaubte und intuitiv weißt du, dass dein Meister schwach war. Schwächer als du, denn du hast keine Angst vor dem Tod. Tod ist in deinen Augen nur ein neuer Reiz, ein nächster Schritt, vielleicht sogar ein Schritt, den man schon tausend Male gegangen ist.

„Was, wenn ich Nein sage?" Du siehst das gierige Flackern hinter seinen Augen, vielleicht genießt du es, ihn hinzuhalten. „Tust du das denn?", entgegnet Rodolphus und hält in seinem Tun nicht inne. Er spielt mit dem Saum deines Leinenhemdes, das deine nackten Beine größtenteils unbedeckt lässt. „Nein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute." Du ziehst ihn an den Haaren nach oben und platzierst deine Lippen genau dort, wo es der Erfahrung nach am meisten weh tut. Deine Zunge umkreist erfahren die glattrasierte Haut kurz vor seinem Ohrläppchen und er stöhnt gegen deinen Hals. Mit leichtem Druck willst du ihn nach oben drängen, doch er bleibt starr in der Hocke. „Lass es uns heute hier machen!" Das Flackern setzt seine Augen in Brand und du spürst das Feuer in euren Venen. „Vergiss es, Lestrange. Ich habe noch Muskelkater vom letzten Mal." Er murmelt etwas unverständliches, eindeutig missmutiges, und wird von dir zum Bett geschoben. Du knöpfst sein Hemd auf und die blässliche Haut schimmert im Kerzenschein. Er ist schön, geradezu makellos und deine Zähne finden wie von alleine ihren Weg an seine blasse Schulter. Und doch ist er dir nicht genug.

Es ist beinahe eine Sucht. Dein elementarer Drang nach Erfüllung kann nicht gestillt werden, du bist rastlos auf der Suche nach Neuem, Anderem, Höherem, Größerem und Leidenschaftlicherem. Mit kleinen Zielen gibst du dich schon seit dem zarten Alter von 3 Jahren nicht mehr zufrieden. Es muss das Beste sein und wenn du es nicht bekommst, soll es niemand bekommen. Manche mögen sagen, es wäre die Erziehung, andere, das Blut. In Wahrheit ist es die Mischung aus beidem. Abgesondert von der Außenwelt bist du in einem geschützten Zuhause aufgewachsen, behütet und unversehrt. Du warst die Personifizierung von Teufel und Engel in einem einzigen Individuum, mit dem Herz des ersten und der Schönheit des zweiten. Ein gefallener Engel, wenn man so will. Doch was dir fehlt, ist dein Gegenstück. Ein Ausgleich gegen deine Launen, jemand, der dich nicht nur davon abhält zu springen, sondern mitspringt, wenn es sein muss. Es ist dein Blut, das du rufst... Bewusst, oder unbewusst.

Er schubst dich aufs Bett und du schwankst kurz. Ohne Eile beugt er sich über dich und liebkost deinen Hals mit schnellen, kleinen Küssen. Seine Hände sind überall an deinem Körper, fahren deine nackten Beine entlang und gleiten über deinen Bauch. „Küss mich", befiehlst du ihm mit zitternder Stimme. Er kommt deinem Wunsch nach, so wie er es in den nächsten Minuten noch oft machen wird. Du lässt dich fallen und vergisst für diesen Augenblick, dass er dich nicht wird halten können, dass er dir Schmerzen zugefügt hat, die du dir nie hättest träumen lassen und dass du ihn verlassen wirst, sobald er dir gegeben hat, was du brauchst. Er fährt deine Kurven nach und du ertränkst deine Hände in seinem dunklen Haar. Die Welt steht still, während du dich ihm hingibst, stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher als üblich und doch nichts fühlend bis auf äußerliche Zuneigung.

Du duldest Rodolphus als deinen Lebensgefährten, deinen Ehemann, deinen Liebhaber. Doch nur auf dem Papier. Ihr gebt ein schönes Paar ab, zwei schwarze Engel mit weißen Masken, wie der goldgewandete Tod. Du isst mit ihm, du lebst mit ihm und du schläfst mit ihm, seit mehr als sechs Jahren. Doch er hat nie mehr als an der Oberfläche deines Herzens gekratzt und es wird nie anders werden. Du wusstest es von Anfang an, doch es war bequem zu glauben, du bräuchtest nicht mehr. Dein Ziel war es immer, den Schein zu wahren. Je nachdem, welcher Schein von Nöten war, gelang es dir. Du hast getäuscht, gelogen, betrogen und geschauspielert, doch niemanden mehr verletzt als dich selbst. Du bist solange in eine Rolle geschlüpft, bis du die Wirklichkeit und sie nicht mehr auseinanderhalten konntest. Masken sind leicht zu finden, sie aufrecht zu erhalten ist im Bereich des Möglichen, doch sich nicht in ihnen zu verlieren sehr schwer.

In den frühen Morgenstunden gleitest du lautlos in deine dunkle Robe. Es dämmert gerade in den eingeschneiten Nebenstraßen Londons, als du neben deinem Mann stehst und den beiden überraschten Gesichtern vor dir ein wildes Crucio entgegenschleuderst. Und dann noch einmal, und noch einmal, und noch einmal... Du hast dem Dunklen Lord damals nicht widersprochen, doch Crucio ist für dich ein Unverzeihlicher, wie Avada nie an ihn heranreichen könnte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlst du die kurze Zeitspanne erlösender Befriedigung von dir Besitz ergreifen. Lindernde Erde auf ewig brennendem Feuer, besänftigendes Wasser auf einer verdurstenden Zunge. Die erleichternden Wellen der Erfüllung durchjagen dich noch, als mit leisem Umhangrascheln eine Schar Auroren appariert und die Stimmung plötzlich umschlägt.


End file.
